


Alone Time

by TinyFloatingPotato



Series: Alone Time [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFloatingPotato/pseuds/TinyFloatingPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Rocket are stuck to be in the Milano after an explosion. But they're not the only ones in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Explosion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call me Star Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584826) by [DontBeAZombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie). 



> I think this will be sexual and brutal. You have been warned

The Guardians are in the ship, heading to turn a criminal into the Ravagers

“Man, 500,000 Units! I can’t believe we got this massive of a catch guys!” Rocket yells as he drinks some more alcohol

“Calm down Rocket, we split it evenly, remember.” Gamora says

“Yeah, and no more taking Groots cut. He is a grown… thing, and he deserves to get his own money.” Quill tells Rocket

“Once! I take it once and you guys never let that go, do you?” Rocket yells at the group

“It was four times Rocket. Four!” Peter yells back

“You really shouldn’t take advantage of Groot like that” Drax says

“You guys realize I’m twenty feet away from you, right” A man in the corner says. He is bald, Blue, and very slim. He is also in handcuffs.

“Shut up, criminal! You don’t get to talk” Rocket yells at the man

\--

The Milano arrives at the Ravagers specified, designated planet to make the deal.

“I’ll take the prisoner. Yondu is still kind of mad at you two for taking the Stone from him” Gamora says

“Hah, almost forgot about that steal” Rocket says

Gamora rolls her eyes at the stupidity of the two, “I’ll take Groot and Drax. You two just man the ship.”

“I am Groot” Groot says which means “We shouldn’t be long.” He told rocket that just to take the edge off of him. He was scared for Groot. He was just a few months old; he couldn’t risk losing him again.

The team leaves the Milano with the prisoner, leaving Rocket and Peter alone. Rocket goes on by passing the time making another bomb from spare parts from the ship. Peter goes onto his tablet like TV and surfs the galactic web.

About five minutes pass, and the two are already bored.

 _BAMMMM_. A giant explosion outside of the ship goes off.

“What the hell was that” Peter yells at rocket.

“I don’t know. Look outside.” Rocket yells back

Peter opens the drop-door to look outside. He sees Gamora, Drax, and Groot running back to the ship.

“Inside, get inside!” The three are yelling

The ship starts to tilt back. They’re falling off of the edge of the cliff they parked on.

“Rocket, hold on!!” Peter yells

The ship falls off the edge of a very large cliff. The cliff is about 12,000 feet deep. They fall for a few seconds, but Groot interrupts.

His vines wrap as much of the ship as possible. Peter and Rocket both fall to the front of the ship window.

“Hold on guys!” Peter and Rocket hear Gamora

Peter and Rocket are both unconscious

Rocket regains after a few seconds, but peter is still out

He looks out of the window they are lying on and sees the cavern turn from light to complete darkness. He then hears Groot’s vines slowly snapping

One by one, the vines snap, unable to hold the massive amount of weight. Until finally, the last one snaps and the ship falls into the Cavern

“AHHHHH” Rocket yells, as he ‘floats’ in the cabin.

They hit the edge of one of the walls and the walls of the ship slam into rocket, knocking him unconscious again.

When Peter comes to, he sees the ship is right side up, but everything is everywhere. Rocket is on the floor, looking nearly dead. Peter picks him up and clears a table in the ship and lays him on it.

He leaves him to find out where they are. None of the systems are online, just one. On the screen, it reads ‘Toxic: Do Not Go Outside.’

“Unf, Quill, where are we?” Rocket says, getting up and rubbing his neck.

“I don’t know, but I think we’re going to be dead soon.”

Peter looks back to see the toxicity levels rising slowly and the oxygen levels dropping at the same rate.


	2. The Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket is getting angry. Too angry.

Peter pretends to stumble around the cabin, finds a blanket, and places it over the display that is showing the oxygen

“Oh, I think we fell into the cavern. Ho- How are you feeling? We took a pretty deep plunge.” Peter says as he shuffles towards Rocket

“I’m okay, how do we get back to the surface.” Rocket says as he rubs the back of his head.

“I don’t know all the systems are offl- my god Rocket, you’re bleeding!”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about me” Rocket says as he looks at his bloody hand

“No, that looks serious, let me take a look at it.” Peter heads to one of the walls and grabs a first aid kit.

He pulls out a pen-like device and aims it at Rocket. Light comes out of the siding as it scans rockets vitals and injuries

“You know, you don’t have to act tough around me. If I didn’t see this wound, it could have gotten worse.” Peter tells Rocket

“Yeah, but I don’t want you worrying about me-“

“Um, yeah, I do. Ever since you touched the stone, you’ve been acting weird around us. You get angry easily and more now.” Peter reads the state of Rockets injuries and sets the utensil down.

“What? I’ve been acting normally. What do you know me?” Rocket snaps at Quill

“I’m just saying, you might want to tone it dow-“

“Whoa, I’m going to stop you there! I’m not acting any more different than Groot! If anything, you should worry about him. He is just a few months old, he’s still a baby.”

“Rocket… Put the knife down” Peter says with his hands in a defense state

“What, what knif-,” Rocket says as he looks down at his hand, “oh my go- Peter I would never hurt you”

Rocket drops the knife and backs up, not seeing the edge of the table.

“Peter I’m scar-“ Rocket falls off of the table, sounding like a hard hit.

“Rocket!” Peter yells as he goes around the table. Rockets gone and Peter hears the hatch to go downstairs shut.

“Rocket, open the door!” Peter yells

“I- I can’t Pete. I just can’t, not right now” Rocket says from downstairs

Peter lies on the ground by the hatch, eyes glistering and red

Rocket is lying on the ground in the fetal position, crying quietly, making sure Peter doesn’t hear him.

\--

Six hours pass of complete silence. Peter laid in the same position for a couple of hours before trying to get the systems back online. Rocket stayed in the same position the entire time.

Peter hears the hatch unlock and open.

“Rocket, are you okay?” he says as he runs to his side

“I-I don’t know. Peter I can’t control it. It just comes out, I black out, and when I come to, I’m in another place altogether,” He looks at his paws then looks back at Peter, “I blacked out earlier Pete, I don’t remember what happened.”

“It’s okay, Rockey, it’s okay.” Peter leans down for a hug

They hug it out for a few seconds before rocket’s ears hear something. _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

“What’s that noise?” Rocket asks, his ears moving, trying to catch the noise origin.

“Noise? What noise?” Peter says

Rocket makes his way to the front of the Milano. He sees the blanked Peter placed to hide the toxicity levels. He swipes off the blanket to see the levels rising.

“Peter, what’s this?”

“Oh, just, um, the amount of oxygen we have” Peter says as he rubs the back of his neck

“What? We only have ten more minutes of air! Why didn’t you tell me?” He yells

“I didn’t know?” Peter says

“I saw you cover this up! I just didn’t know what it was until now!” He yells

“I didn’t want to scare you. I was going to fix it.” Peter says

“You can’t fix this! We’re going to die and... It’s… all your… fault!!” Rocket yells

Peter looks into Rocket’s eyes and he sees purple fill his eye. The rock is taking over and he’s lost Rocket for now.

Rocket lunges at Peter, Scraping his face while Peter tries to get him off.

“I’m going to gouge your eyes out and skin you alive and KILL YOU!” Rocket yells

“Rocket, snap out of it! Get off of me! You need to sto-“ Peter slips and falls, hitting his head on the corner of the table on his way down.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you would have just told me.” Rocket says as Peter falls asleep

\--

Peter wakes up, tied to the table face up.

“Ung, Rocket! Rocket!” He cries

“Oh, I’m here.” Rocket says as he climbs onto Peter

“Untie me. How long was I out? What do you have in your hand?”

“Oh, this is a small bomb I prepared for me and you. Were ganna have lots of fun with this.” He says, holding up a small device.

“A bomb? Why do you have a bomb?” Peter yells

“For this” Rocket pushes a button and the device starts to tick, “Now, I killed us. Not you”

“Rocket, this isn’t a game! Were ganna die if you don’t disarm that!” He yells at Rocket

A deep voice takes over Rocket, as he looks at him, Rockets eyes turn fully purple

“ _Oh and if Rocket comes to, this bomb is undefuesable so your ganna die no matter what!_ ”

“Rocket, snap out of it!” Peter yells

Rocket is flung back, off of the table, and stands up

“Peter? Where am I?” Rocket says

“Doesn’t matter, just untie me!”

Rocket grabs a knife and slices the rope that was holding down Peter

Peter grabs the bomb and opens the back door

“Peter don’t, we can’t breathe out there!” Rocket yells

Peter throws the bomb out of the door and presses another button to close it.

“Get down” Peter yells as he tackles Rocket

A large explosion goes off outside. The ship is now tilting into the crater the bomb made.

“Why are we moving?”

“Another hole?”

The ship falls down into a hole made by the explosion. Another 400 foot drop, deeper into the planet.

“Rocket, are you okay?” Peter yells

Rocket is knocked out from the tackle. Peter goes to look at the oxygen they have left now, surprisingly, it is now 400 hours of oxygen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for the stone having effects on the crew came from another fic on here. I'll give it in the next chapter, i need to find it!


	3. The Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket is prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice to save Peter from... Rocket

“Rocket, Rocket” Peter is slapping Rocket around, trying to get him awake

“Ugh, stop” Rocket swats Peters hand away

“Oh, good, you’re still alive” Peter says, “You left again”

“What did I do? Did I hurt you?” Rocket says as he puts his hands up

“No, well a little bit, but you saved us for a while.” He says

“How?”

“You built a bomb, but I threw it out and we fell into an oxygen pocket. We have a few days of air now.”

Rockets face doesn’t light up in excitement, “I built a bomb?”

“Yeah, you set it off so I threw it out and we made a hole.”

“Quill, I could have killed you” Rocket says, “I can’t be around you” Rocket gets up and walks away from Peter

“No, but you didn’t kill me. I’ve been hurt hundreds of times, this is no different”

“But it’s different for me. I’ve never hurt anybody I’ve loved before”

Peter is shocked by what he hears. Rocket can’t look at Quill anymore.

“Oh, Rocket, I didn’t know you-“

“I don’t! I don’t want to like you, but you’re so sweet to me. You do this thing to me and I can’t get around it. When I set off that first bomb you-“

“First bomb, how can you kno-“ Peter looks back at Rocket to see his eyes turning orange again, “YOU! Get out of my friend!” He yells

“ _Why should I? I like this guy. He’s nimble_ ” He gives a little smirk at Peter

“Don’t say that about Rocket!” Peter charges at him

Rocket opens his fist and a huge shock wave is sent out of his hand, knocking peter back

“ _You can’t kill me. Especially not by tackling me!”_ He looks at Peter on the ground, nearly helpless, “ _I’m going to have some fun with you_. _Here, have a talk with your “friend”._ ”

The purple recedes back into his eye, letting Rocket back out

“Quill!”

“Rocket! Is it really yo-“

“Don’t come any closer,” He picks up a knife again, “He could come out any second! I don’t want him hurting you”

“Rocket, just put the knife down. We could talk without it” Peter says

“No, I realized I can control my hands a few seconds longer when he comes out.” He puts the knife to his throat, “When he does, I’ll take him out right where he stands”

“No, this isn’t the way to go! We’ll take care of you without killing you”

“I’m sorry, Peter, I have to do thi-“ The purple comes out of his eyes again. He’s back

“ _I think you have had long enou-“_  The knife slices across Rockets throat.

“ROCKET!” Peter yells out

Rocket falls to the ground, purple evaporating from the knife wound.

The cabin begins to sway back and forth. Something outside is picking up the ship.

Peter rushes to Rockets side, lifting him into his arms. He grabs a towel and puts it to the cut

“It’s okay Rockey, you’ll be okay.” He repeats as the back door opens up, revealing the rest of the guardians, shocked by the scene in front of them.

“Get us help!” Peter yells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hoping to make this longer, but I'll see what I can come up with


	4. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket is recovering from the injury. Or is he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets very sexual very fast but there is a conclusion. Tell me if I should make another or just leave it where it is. But Read At Your Own Risk!!

The Guardians go to a “hospital” near the planet where they were at.

“Now, I did all I could, he will have to take some therapy for learning how to speak better, but other than that, he is perfectly fine.” A doctor says

“Can we go see him?” Gamora asked

“Yes”

The entire group runs to the room where Rocket is

“Rocket” the entire group says as they walk in

“You did good in the battle and you won” Drax tells him

“Oh my god Rocket, I’m so glad your okay” Peter says

“Do you think we have any of the Stone still in us?” Gamora asks

Rocket writes on a glass tablet for what he wants to say

“No” the board says

\--

A few days have passed and Rockets recovery was the best the doctors have ever seen. Most likely due to the cybernetics, Rocket didn’t have to do much, just get used to the new parts in his body

Rocket and Peter are in the hospital as the rest of the group goes to get the ship.

Rocket is getting out of his hospital clothing, and Peter is awkwardly standing there.

“You know, Rocket, you said some mean things in there. Some things only you would know.”

“The Stone tapped into my deepest thoughts Peter. I had no control over my actions or words. I’m sorry for whatever the thing said to you.” Rocket says

“You- you said you liked me. Any comment on that?” Peter says

“Peter, I- I don’t know how to answer that. I never planned on telling you that.” Rocket says

“So it’s true!” Peter yells and turns around to see a naked Rocket

“Yeah, it’s true.”

Peter is mesmerized by the body of Rocket.

“You like what you see or something?” Rocket yells at him

“Um, uhhh” Peter says

“Oh, so you feel the same then?” Rocket says

“What, no. I’m not gay!” Peter says

“Well, you’re rocking a nice bulge down there.” Rocket says

Peter looks down to see a bulge in his pants.

“Well, I have no logical explanation for that!” Peter yells

Rocket walks over to him, grabs his hand, and walks him over to the hospital bed

“You don’t have to be gay to like me, Peter. Lay down. You could be Demisexual or Pansexual” Rocket says as he rubs his claws down Peter’s chest.

“But, I like women. I don’t like men”

“Well, you know, I’m not a man.”

Peter contemplates that thought as Rocket unzips his pants. Peter’s cock pops out of his jeans, but still in his underwear

“Wow, you have a big one” Rocket says

He rubs his claw along the shaft of the cock. Softly feeling the walls of the cock

“Oh, fuck Rocket. Please just get to it. We don’t have much time.”

“Don’t worry about the others; traffic to pickup is always a bitch.”

Rocket licks the head of Peters cock through the underwear. Pre starts to saturate the underwear.

“Wow, you haven’t fucked in a while, have you?” Rocket says

“It’s been a measurable amount of time” Peter says

Rocket uses his claws to cut the underwear free from the long member.

“Hey, I like this pair of underwear” Peter yells

“But you’ll like this better” Rocket whispers

Peter’s cock flops out of the tear and fall towards Peter’s belly.

Rocket moves up Peter’s body to the tip of the cock, licking it on the way

“Fuck Rockey, you’re so fucking good” Peter cries out

Rocket puts the head of Peter into his mouth, slowly playing with the head with his tongue.

Rocket takes the cock as much as he can, before Peter gets involved. He shoves Rockets head down, forcing him to take two more inches, for a total of six inches. That still wasn’t the total of the long member.

Rocket releases the cock from his mouth, “Fuck Pete, what the fuck was that?”

“C’mon, you know you liked it” Peter says

Rocket smiles, “You know I did”

Rocket gets onto Peter, standing on top of him, showing him his penis. It was human like, due to the scientist that made him being a creep and making him like that.

“You ready for that?” Peter asks Rocket

“Oh, I’ve been ready for months” Rocket says as he reaches behind him

Rocket grabs Peters cock and guides it to his hole. He puts the tip onto his hole so he can let it go and get a grasp onto Peter.

“Oh, fuck Pete. You’re so big!” Rocket says

Peter grabs the raccoon’s shoulders and pushes him down.

“Fuck, you’re hole is so tight rockey. I don’t know if I can take this”

“Just keep going, I can take it” Rocket says

Peter pushes him down almost all the way before he sees a bulge in Rockets stomach. He stops pushing and starts pulling up.

“Fuck, it won’t stretch”

Rocket moans loudly, but not too loud. Peter is moaning loudly and doesn’t care who hears at this point.

Peter keeps pushing and pulling on rocket. Up and down along his member, Rocket can feel every vein inside of him.

“Fuck, I’m ganna cum Rockey.” Peter yells out

“Fuck, just come in me. Just do it and let me be yours.” Rocket says

“AHH! I’m Cumming!” Peter yells out.

Rocket can feel every pulse inside of him. He gives about six large spurts and then a few small ones.

Peter is breathing heavily, “Fuck rocket that was great”

Rocket gets off of Peters cock, releasing a large flood of cum from Rockets anus. He lies next to peter, and leans in for a kiss.

“You know what, that was the best sex I’ve had” Peter says, as he moves away from the kiss

“Me too” Rocket says

“But you know what?”

“What?”

“Rocket would never let me cum inside of him.” He says

“Wha-“ Peter takes out a pair of handcuffs and traps the raccoon onto the bed.

“Peter, what are yo-“

“Cut the crap, I know you’re still in there.” Peter says as he gets up

Purple fills Rockets eyes once again.

“ _Oh wow, it can do math_ ” the being says

“Hey, thought I could get a good nut from a friend” He says as he goes to his knapsack

“ _Hah, what a good friend. So now what, you ganna kill me? I know you won’t let Rockey die. He’s too good of a friend._ ”

“No, but I can trap you,” He says as he pulls out the Infinity Stone sphere

“ _Where did you get that?”_

“I know a few people in the Nova Corps and they “lent” it to me”

He opens the stone casing and an essence is drawn out of Rocket’s body

” _AGHH_ ” the being yells as its being trapped into an eternal prison

When all of the essence is out, Peter closes the casing and quickly puts it back into his bag

“Rocket, Rocket you there” Quill says

“Peter? Where am I?”

“You’re at the med ward. We were in a big crash but were fine. You were in the worst condition.” Peter says

“Uhh, I don’t remember” Rocket says as he is rubbing his head

“It’s fine, you’re about to be checked out, your fine.”

“Oh, where is everyone?” Rocket asks

“They’re bringing the ship to pick us up.”

“Oh, okay. Guess I should get dressed.”

“Yeah, you should.”

“And so should you” Rocket says as he reaches for Peter’s cock

“Hey. What the fu-“

“Peter, I remember everything. I saw what he saw.”

Peter stands in confusion, unable to speak


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket remembers everything Peter did to him when he wasn't in control. And this is the aftermath

Peter stands in front of Rocket, confused and scared, “Ho- how much did you see?”

“Everything Peter, everything” Rocket replied

“Can you give me like a timestamp or some-“

“Everything Peter! The torture, the sex, the confession” Rocket yells

“I’m so sorry Rocket, I knew it wasn’t you, I just wanted to see how far I could take it!” Peter sits on a chair

“You don’t do that to friends!” Rocket yelled

“No, but you do it to people who are more than friends”

Rocket stares at Peter, disgusted

“Leave, Peter, just leave me alone”

“Just let me ex-“

“LEAVE!” Rocket shouted, silencing Peter

Peter walks out of the room; Rocket sits on the hospital bed, looking down at the floor.

\--

Peter stands down the hall from Rocket’s room, hoping to catch him as he walks back to the ship

He looks around the corner to see Rocket leaving his room. He starts to walk towards Rocket, with what the equivalent of a soda is on that planet.

“Hey, Rocket, I was just getting you a-“

Rocket climbs onto Peter, standing on his shoulder, snarling into his ear, “Listen here asshole; I’m going to say this once. I am not ganna tell the group about what you did to me.”

“Okay, fine wi-“

He slaps peter, “I’m not done, I own your ass now Quill, you do what I say and when I say. Okay?”

“Okay, damn” Peter says

“I have every right to be mad, you basically raped me!” Rocket snaps at him

Peter doesn’t know what to say, so he just stands there and nods, rubbing the back of his head.

“Now, hold me in your arms and take me to the ship. It will make everything look fine”

Peter picks up Rocket, holding him like a baby. Rocket can’t stand to look him in the eye, he just opens the can of “soda” and looks ahead.

\--

“HEY!” Drax and gamora yell with a hint of “I am Groot”

Peter sets Rocket down, looking at him the entire time. Rocket just blows off the gesture

“How was the hospital?” Drax asks

“Oh, it was fine” he says, he looks at Peter, who smiles back, and instantly looks away.

\--

A few days pass, the group thinks everything is fine, but Rocket is still furious at Peter

“Hey, Peter, can you come out here for a second”

Peter was in the middle of sleeping when Rocket asks

“I’ll do it tomorrow” Peter waives off Rocket

“Don’t forget our little arrangement, okay” Rocket whispers

Peter’s eyes open wide, making him get up and go outside

“What is it?”

“Oh, nothing, I just felt like waking you up” Rocket says as he gets back to work on another device

“Ugh” Peter goes back to his room, but his door is locked, “Rocket, can you unlock my door again, it won’t open again.”

“Oh, why, so you can rape me again?” Rocket sasses at Peter

“Okay, you need to drop this shit! Yes, I fucked up, but you don’t have to rub it in my face!”

“Oh, so you can rub _it_ ” Rocket points to his crotch, “But I can’t rub some payback in your face”

“I know I fucked up, let me live with my guilt! I don’t need some raccoon telling me every day I fucked up.” Peter says

Rocket is unable to talk to Peter again. The insult of a raccoon is too much for him to bear.

“Just leave Peter” He yells

Peter turns around and goes to the front of the cabin to sleep

Rocket scurries off to his bed, a few pillows fashioned to look like a bed and lies down, curled into the fetal position.

Peter is woken up a couple of hours later from a faint sobbing. He turns around to find Rocket, facing the wall, silently crying. He gets up and walks over to peter

“Hey Rocket,” he startles him just by the sound of his voice, “I’m sorry about what I said earlier.”

“I- I hate myself, Peter” Rocket says, still facing the wall

“And I’m sorry for what I did to you. It’s just, I love you Rockey” that nickname brings back the memories of when he wasn’t in control

“I hate myself for loving you even after what you did.” He confesses

“And I don’t want this to ge- Wait what?” Peter is freaked out

“I love you too, Peter. But after what you did, I don’t know if I can look at you the same way ever again”

Peter pets Rockets head softly, then gets up

“I really fucked up this time. I’m sorry, I hope you can forgive me” Peter walks back to his chair

Rocket hugs a lump in the pillows, as if he’s in pain. A tear forms at his eye, and falls onto his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter is the last one, for sure!


	6. Rocket and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket is in pain as he can't hate or love Peter.

****A few days have passed, and Rocket is still not talking to Peter. He can’t get over what he did, but he can’t stop thinking about him either. The other day, Rocket armed a bomb while on accident when thinking about the colors he thinks Peter likes. Luckily he disarmed it before anyone found out. He decides to confront him after everyone has gone to sleep

“Hey… Quill?” Rocket says

“Rock- Um, yes?” He stutters

He gets onto the middle table, in the Milano, to get to eye level

“You know I will never forgive you for what you did, right?” Rocket asks

“Yeah, I won’t forget about that either. Every time I think about what I did, I almost cry. It was just in the moment, emotions running wild, I just, lost control” He rubs the back of his neck

“I won’t ever forgive you, but I think I can forget about it for a while” Rocket mutters

“Will you? But I don’t want you to forget. Every day I see you, Rocket, I think of what I did. And how I can’t have you because you deserve better than me.”

“But, Peter, I love you. I can’t hate you the rest of my life.”

Peter grabs rockets hands and holds them in his, “But I don’t want to forget how fucked up I am. I can’t forge-“

Rocket interrupts Peter with a kiss on the lips

“There, that shut you up” Rocket says

They gaze into each other’s eyes for a few seconds

“Now, we could hold off on the sex for a while, but let’s just enjoy this moment.”

They both go to Peter’s bed and lie in it. Peter snuggling with Rocket, Rocket being the small spoon.

\--

The next morning, Rocket woke up to Peter shuffling around the bed.

“Peter, what are yo-“

He is greeted with a kiss, just as luscious as the night before.

“There, now we’re even” Peter says, “Now go brush your teeth, they smell”

“oh haha” Rocket sarcastically says

Peter walks out of his room normally, but rocket crawls through the air ducts to get near his bed. Where he walks out as if he just woke up

The next few days were nice. The two weren’t awkward with each other and the ship ran in perfect harmony.

The only person that knows about their relationship is Groot, just because Rocket is the only one to understand what he says, so he can’t leak out any information.

Rocket and Peter loved each other. Not even an infinity gem can keep them apart.


End file.
